fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! 7 Treasures - Episode 006
Aquamarine Summary Police The time is 10:30 P.M. As Floral Hurricane and Team Immortal have their gang match, the Majestic Star police is on the move, as they have received word of gang duels. Among them is Harrison, who is with his father on this mission. Harrison's father says this mission might be real, and he must be prepared for anything. Harrison boards his regular Duel Runner, not having a police-authorized one, excited to join his father. Allie's Duel The episode spans to Julia and Rajonson watching their teammates duel. Julia casually notes that Claire and Meadow are struggling against their opponents, but Kai, Emon, Aamira, and Reeona seem to be doing fine, but the duels could still go either way. Rajonson compliments Julia's girls, as his men are strong, but Julia silently believes once her girls call forth their Flower Princesses, the duel will be over. Rajonson them comments on Julia's second-in-command, but Julia says checking on the Lily is pointless; she'll win soon. And after the Lily's duel, Julia warns, she and Rajonson will have their match. During Allie's Tag-Team Duel against two members of Team Immortal, Allie finds herself paralyzed, unable to Fusion Summon her Arkana Knight Joker with her King, Queen, and Jack's Knight. A voice tells her not to play that monster but to play "him." At Allie's pause, the two Team Immortal members try to crash into her, but Allie regains focus and swerves around them. Xavier finds it curious that Allie is hesitating. Julia phones Allie through her helmet asking her what the problem is, either play some Spell/Traps or end her turn. Allie phones out and instead plays "Speed Spell - Angel Baton" to draw two cards and discard her "Speed Spell - Speed Fusion," then ending her turn. Watching, the duel, Xavier finds it weird that the girl discarded "Speed Fusion" as she could have summoned Arkana Knight Joker. Xavier assumes that the girl must have a plan. Hope Diamond Dragon The first of Allie's opponent decides to go and he draws, starting by summoning "Zombie Master," and he immediately uses its effect to discard a monster to Special Summon "Pyramid Turtle" from his Graveyard. by discarding a monster. Allison seethes, knowing why her opponent did not choose to revive "Skull Conductor." Her opponent proceeds to activates "Speed Speel - Rapid Shotwing" to increase "Zombie Master's" ATK by 1000. Allie's "Queen's Knight" destroys "Pyramid Turtle" when it attacks, but this allows Allie's opponent to summons "Ryuu Kokki" from his Deck in Attack Position. "Jack's Knight" is destroyed by "Ryuu Kokki" and "Queen's Knight" is destroyed by "Zombie Master," leaving Allie with 900 Life Points. The Team Immortal member leaves the rest of Allie's Life Points to his partner next turn. Rajonson says that it seems the Lily is in a bind, but Julia maintains a cold silence. Allie draws and she feels a pulse, a loud voice telling her to "Summon Me!" As in in a slight trance, Allie Normal Summons "Rose, Warrior of Revenge" and proceeds to Synchro Summon "Hope Diamond Dragon" who emits a mighty roar. The monster, a WATER monster, emits a magnificent blinding aquamarine blue light. Allison is amazed as well as her opponents. In the other duels, the other members of Team Immortal and Floral Floral Hurricane are distracted by the Hope Diamond's magnificent sheen. Julia seethes asking hrselve where Allie attained such a card. Watching, Xavier feels a powerful headache, a throbbing in his chest. He stumbles, needing his friends to catch him. Niel suggests they leave an Xavier says that he needs to stay until the end of that duel is over. Allie hears her monster somehow speak to her, instructing her to banish "the vengeful girl." Allie reads her new monster's card lore, which allows her to banish "Rose, Warrior of Revenge" so "Hope Diamond" can gain its effects. Hope then attacks a card on her opponent's side of the field though Allie never waged an attack. "Hope" tells her it was an that he "froze" Speed Booster, so Allie's opponent could not activate it until her next Standby Phase. Allie is more caught up in the fact she can actually hear a Duel monster talk to her. Allison, however, has "Hope" attack and destroy "Zombie Master" then inflict an extra 300 as effect damage. Her opponent now has 2900 Life Points. The two teammates wonder what kind of monster that is. Allie sets one card and the second member says it doesn't matter. He draws as his SPC rises to 12. The member activates the effect of "Speed World 2" ro inflict 800 to Allie as damage by removing 4 SPC and revealing "Speed Spell - Book of Life" in his hand, but Allie activates "Nature's Reflection" to redirect the damage back at her opponent. However, her enemy still has "Book of Life" and he uses it to resurrect "Skull Conductor." Allie finds the card pointless, so it must be used as a sacrifice or for its effect. Allie is proven correct, as her opponent brings out two Zombie-Type monsters, sending Skull Conductor to the Graveyard. But even those monsters are sacrificed for "Despair from the Dark," a monster boasting 2800 ATK. Despair from the Dark wages an attack on Hope Diamond Dragon with its black claws, but Allie defends her monster with "Trick Battle," who destroys the monster with the most ATK in the battle. Allie takes 300 as battle damage, but Despair from the Dark is destroyed. The Team Immortal teammates truly work together, the first activates Miracle's Wake, which revives Despair from the Dark in Attack Position. Allie welcomes a second attack, but she says the result will be the same, prompting her opponent to end his turn. Allie draws and repeats her previous turn's move of negating Speed Booster with the effect of Hope Diamond Dragon. Allie then reveals "Speed Spell - Half Seize" in her hand, which she uses to halve "Despair from the Dark's" ATK and increase her Life Points by the same amount. Allison then has "Despair" destroyed while the second effect of Hope Diamond Dragon rids the rest of her opponent's Life Points. Her opponent's runner's emits steam, as it shouts DEFEAT with a large X on his screen. Rajonson is alerted on his team's first defeat. The Rose reminds Rajonson that she did not need to worry about the Lily. Julia adds that soon, all of Team Immortal will be defeated, much to their leader's ire, but he calms saying it was only one victory. Allie sets one card to end her turn. As the boy's duel runner shuts down all of his cards disappear as well, leaving the first member to continue his duel against the Lily. Allie's opponent moves and activates his set: Speed Spell - Speed Energy, which increases Ryuu Kokki's ATK by 1600 giving it 4000 ATK. Allie, however, is unfazed until her opponent effectively "Speed World 2" to deal her 800 as damage. The man then activates "Speed Spell - Recurring Nightmare" to retrieve "Zombie Master" and "Skull Conductor" from the Graveyard. He Normal Summons "Zombie Master" and uses its effect to discard "Skull Conductor" to Special Summons "Bone Crusher" from his Graveyard, which he discarded previously to revive "Pyramid Turtle." Bone Crusher, upon Graveyard revival, destroys Allie's "Trick Battle". "Ryuu Kokki" then attacks Hope Diamond, but Allison activates Floal Shield to protect her monster and draw a card as a bonus. The member is at a loss for words. He sets one card and during the End Phase, Bone Crusher is destroyed while "Ryuu Kokki" loses its ATK boost. Allie is excited about her monster as she draws. However, her opponent activates "Synchro Ejection," banishing "Hope Diamond Dragon" though Allie draws one card as compensation. Lily's Victory As Hope Diamond is banished, Xavier recovers from his stupor. Then, Aamira manages to defeat her two opponents with a direct attack from Eilidh, Princess of Irises. Aamria doesn't waste time to deal with them. She pulls out and returns to Julia's location. Reona informs both teams of the police's insurgence on them. Niel confirms with his leader and advises that they move out. However, Xavier, regardless of Hope Diamond's banishment, needs to see the end of Allison's duel. Since the police will on her tail, Allie decides to end this duel as quickly as she can. Allie observes the cards in her and starts by summoning "Noble Knight's Shield Bearer," who banishes Queen's Knight from Allie's Graveyard to allows her to draw one card. Allie draws "Rose Fairy," a card she says her leader gave her. Allie then Special Summons Fleur Ferric, a Tuner Monster, who is treated as "Fleur Synchron' while it is on the field. Allie proceeds to Synchro Summon "Violet Tireur" and activates Speed Spell - Final Attack, which doubles the ATK of her warrior. Allie has it wage an attack on Zombie Master, destroying it and depleting the rest of her opponent's Life Points, winning Allison the duel. As Allie's second opponent's Duel Runner ceases functioning due to defeat, Julia grabs her Duel Disk and places it on her runner. Julia contacts her girls and tells them to pull out of their matches. She explains that if she and her friends stuck out here any longer, they'd be caught by the police. Rajonson agrees, but says that their competition is not over. Julia confirms, promising him a crusting defeat when they meet again. Julia and Rajonson speed off, both of them ordering their teams one more time to fall back. After giving the order, Julia thinks about the Hope Diamond Dragon and asserts that she must have that card. The separate teams cancel their duels, turn off Speed World 2, and depart but Allie hesitates when her two former opponents are stranded due to their Duel Runners shutting down for fifteen minutes following a defeat. Allie wastes no time in jumping to both their runners and hacking their mainframes with instructions taught to her by Reona. When she gets the runners running, the Duel Runners alert of the police closing on them in eight minutes. Allison and boys mount their runners and accelerate. Return The police struggle tracking and chasing the Duel Runners, and Harrison is disappointed he could not have seen his father in action. Allison evades the police and makes her way back to her team's headquarters where she notices that it is 11:30 at night. The girls reconvene and they all hound Allie amount the Hope Diamond Dragon. Julia watches intently and Allie tries to pull out the card but cannot find it. Julia shouts demanding that Allison present the card. The other girls are quite stunned by Julia's shouting, but Allie truly cannot find the card as it is not in her pocket or in her Turbo Deck. Allison then points out the time and comments that she needs to get home as do the other girls. Allison and the girls stow away their runners and Reona tells Allison to get home quickly as she will be blocking the security system to give her a window of time. Allison then leaves followed by Claire, Aamira, Kai, and Emon. When they leave, Reona asks Julia why she was shouting earlier. Julia maintains a crazed silence. She thinks about that monster over and over in her head, chanting that the card belongs to her. Allison makes it home. She grabs two "claws" from a bag she is carrying and climbs her way to the window open in her room. When Allison dismounts she puts down her belongings and empties her pockets. Hope Diamond Dragon falls onto the floor. Allie is surprised as she checked her pocket when Julia demanded that she find it. Allison stares at the card a bit longer as she falls onto her bed. Allie finds herself paralyzed again and cannot move. In a dream, Allie sees herself in the center of a forest. She walks around and is greeted by some of the monsters in her Deck, including Ferric Fleur, Rose Fairy, Seed of Flame, and Little Red Riding Hood. Allison is then greeted by Chevalier de Fleur who is riding atop Hibiscus Phoenix. Allison tells her monsters that she wants to leave this dream immediately. The monsters don't speak but gesture to her. Allison grabs the Chevalier's hand and mounts Hibiscus Phoenix and they fly above a magical domain with a medieval castle that continains Gaia Knight the Force of Earth, Marauding Captain, as well as the Poker Knights.They fly to the toward a lake where the Chevalier tells Allison to look down and she sees a lake. Allison comments that her dream last time was in a big hall. A voice speaks to Allison, telling her that "she found him." Chevalier flies down and Allison demounts the Phoenix. Allison maintains her usual carefreeness and asks the voice what she has to do to get out of these dream and have a normal sleep this time. The voice tells Allison to "be careful." Allison says that she's always careful but does not have time for cryptic nonsense from some voice of a person she cannot even see. The dragon says that Allison's "headstrong attitude" is why she was chosen. Allison swears as she does not want to be "chosen" for anything. Then, Allison wakes up to her mother banging on her door. Allison gets up and sees that it is morning. Allison feels as if she got no sleep but is alarmed to see a bunch of cards on her bed, the ones who were in her dream. Allison shuffles the cards on her Desk and struggles not to question the recent developments in her life. Allison gets ready for school and she hears her father on the phoen with Officer Crawford. Allison overhears that two memebers of Team Immortal were caught by the police. Arthur considers it progress but is a little irritated that Duel Gangs would have their battles back to back as if they did not evn care about the police. Allison privately notes that the story will be on the news soon and that the seven remaining gangs need to be on their toes for a while as police surveillance may increase. School Again By the time Allison gets to school for her early Student Councel meeting, she suffers from a pounding headache as she did not get much sleep following the previous night's duels. Harrison tries to get Allison and his council to focus when many of can't help but talk about the Duel Gang battle that happened overnight. Allison wonders how news travels so darn quickly. Harrison is the most upset when one points out that Harrison had gone with his father to bust them. Allison is visibly alarmed, but returns to her throbbing head. Harrison dismisses them all and reminds them of the next day's meeting where he will have important information for them. Harrison wants to talk to Allison specifically, but she dismisses him, not feeling way. As the school day officially begins, Allison is given the school newspaper, which features Allison's kiss with Xavier with the large title "LILY OF LOVE." Allison cannot help but be both mortified and in tremendous pain. TJ approaches Allie, asking her why she didn't call him back last night. Allison asks him not to bother her at the moment as she can barely stay awake. Suddenly, over the intercom, Allison, TJ, and duelist Maxen Jordan are instructed to come to the principal's office. Allison groans. The trio are excused from class and go the headmaster's office where Harrison is there and he is not pleased. The headmaster, however, is welcomingand asks his students to take a seat. Featured Duel *''Duel continued from previous episode'' Turn 4: Allie Allie activates "Speed Spell - Angel Baton," drawing two cards and discarding "Speed Spell - Speed Fusion." Turn 5: Team Immortal Member 1 (Allie SPC: 5; Team Immortal Member 1 SPC: 5; Team Immortal Member 2: SPC 11) He Normal Summons "Zombie Master" (1800/0). He discards one monster to revive "Pyramid Turtle" from his Graveyard in Attack Position (1400/1200). Team Immortal Member 1 activates "Speed Spell – Rapid Shotwing", increasing "Zombie Master’s" ATK by 200 for each of his Speed Counters (1800 > 2800). "Pyramid Turtle" attacks "Queen's Knight", who destroys it (Team Immortal Member 1 4000 > 3900). Team Immortal Member 1 activates "Pyramid Turtle’s" effect to Special Summon "Ryu Kokki" from his Deck in Attack Position. (2400/2000). "Ryu Gokki" attacks and destroys "Jack's Knight" (Allie 2900 > 2400). "Zombie Master" attacks and destroys "Queen's Knight" (Allie 2400 > 900). He sets one card. During the End Phase, "Zombie Master’s" ATK returns to normal. Turn 6: Allie (Allie SPC: 6; Team Immortal Member 1 SPC: 6;Team Immortal Member 2: SPC 12) Allie Normal Summons "Rose, Warrior of Revenge." Allison sends "Rose" and "King's Knight" to monsters to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Hope Diamond Dragon" in Attack Position (2500/2000). Allie activates "Hope Diamond Dragon's" effect to banish "Rose, Warrior of Revenge" to gain its effects. Allie activates "Hope Diamond's" effect to target "Speed Booster" on the field and negate its effects until her next Standby Phase. "Hope Diamond Dragon" attacks and destroys "Zombie Master" (Team Immortal Member 1 3900 > 3200). "Hope Diamond" triggers the effect of "Rose, Warrior of Revenge" inflicting 300 more points of damage to her opponent as she inflicted battle damage (3200 > 2900). Allie sets one card. Turn 7: Team Immortal Member 2 (Allie SPC: 7; Team Immortal Member 1 SPC: 7;Team Immortal Member 2: SPC 12) He activates the effect of Speed World 2, removing 4 SPC (Team Immortal Member 2 SPC: 12 > 8) and revealing "Speed Spell – Book of Life" in his hand to inflict 800 to Allie as damage. Allie activates "Nature’s Reflection", redirecting all damage from card effects to her opponent, thus making Team Immortal Member 2 take the damage (Team Immortal Member 2 2100 > 1300). He activates "Speed Spell – Book of Life", banishing "Seed of Flame" from Allie’s Graveyard to revive "Skull Conductor" in Attack Position by removing 3 SPC (Team Immortal Member 2 SPC: 8 > 5). He activates "Skull Conductor’s" effect to send itself to the Graveyard and Special Summon "Malice Ascendant" (700/1000) and "Gernia" (1300/1200) from his hand in Attack Position, as their total ATK equal 2000. Team Immortal Member 2 sacrifices his two monsters to Tribute Summon "Despair from the Dark" in Attack Position (2800/3000). T"Despair from the Dark" attacks "Hope Diamond Dragon." Allie activates Continuous Trap: "Trick Battle" which will destroy the stronger monster in battle. The attack continues and Allie takes damage, but "Despair from the Dark" is destroyed (Allie 900 > 600). Turn 7: Team Immortal Member 1 activates "Miracle's Wake," reviving "Despair from the Dark" to his teammate's side of the field in Attack Position. Turn 8: Allie (Allie SPC: 8; Team Immortal Member 1 SPC: 8; Team Immortal Member 2: SPC 6) Allie activates "Hope Diamond Dragon's" effect to negate the effect of "Speed Booster" until her next Standby Phase. Allie activates "Speed Spell - Half Seize," halving "Despair from the Dark's" ATK to increase her Life Points by the same amount ("Despair from the Dark:" 2800 > 1400) (Allie 600 > 2000). "Hope Diamond Dragon" attacks and destroys "Despair from the Dark" (Team Immortal Member #2 1300 > 200). "Hope Diamond Dragon" then inflicts 300 as effect damage (Team Immortal Member 2 200 > 0). Allie sets one card. Turn 9: Team Immortal Member 1 (Allie SPC: 9; Team Immortal Member 1 SPC: 9) Team Immortal Member 1 activates his set: "Speed Spell – Speed Energy", removing 1 SPC (Team Immortal Member 1 SPC: 9 > 8) in increase "Ryu Kokki’s" ATK by 200 for each Speed Counter he has, thus gaining 1600 ATK (2400 > 4000). Team Immortal Member 1 activates the effect of "Speed World 2," removing 4 SPC (SPC: 8 > 4) to inflict 800 to Allie as damage (Allie 2000 > 1200). He activates "Speed Spell - Recurring Nightmare" to retrieve "Skull Conductor" and "Zombie Master" from his Graveyard. He Normal Summons "Zombie Master" and activates is effect to discard one card ("Skull Conductor") to Special Summon "Bone Crusher' from his Graveyard in "Attack Position" (1600/200). "Bone Crusher’s" effect destroys one of Allie’s Spell/Traps when Special Summoned from the Graveyard by the effect of a Zombie-Type Monster. "Bone Crusher" destroy's Allie's "Trick Battle." "Ryu Kokki" attacks "Hope Diamond Dragon;" Allie negates the attack with "Floral Shield," which also allows her to draw one card. Team Immortal Member 1 sets one card. During the End Phase, "Bone Crusher" destroys itself, having been Special Summoned from the Graveyard. In addition, "Ryuu Kokki's" ATK returns to normal Turn 10: Allie (Allie SPC: 10; Team Immortal Member 1 SPC: 10) During Allie's Standby Phase, "Team Immortal Member 1" activates "Synchro Ejection," banishing "Hope Diamond Dragon" to let Allie draw one card. Allie Normal Summons "Noble Knight Shield Bearer" (800/1300). Allie uses "Shield Bearer's" effect to banish "Queen's Knight" from her Graveyard to draw one card. Allie drew "Rose Fairy," who is Special Summoned to her side of the field in Attack Position by its own effect (600/1200)." Controlling a "Noble Knight" monster, Allie Special Summons "Fleur Ferric" from her hand in Attack Position. Allie sends her three monsters to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Violet Tireur" in Attack Position (2500/1000). Allie activates "Speed Spell - Final Attack," removing two SPC (SPC 10 > 8) to double "Tireur's" ATK (2500 > 5000) but it is destroyed during the End Phase. "Tireur" attacks and destroys "Zombie Master" (Team Immortal Member 1 2900 > 0). Allie wins Featured Cards Navigation